


The return of the golden woman

by Tikor



Series: Lunar oral history of the Usurpation to the present [6]
Category: Exalted
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, storyteller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack meets a Solar pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The return of the golden woman

The marked wolf had taught the true wolf pup many things. The true wolf pup had grown and became the true wolf once again. They ran together as a pack. They hunted together and shared their kills. They watched each other's hindquarters as they drank from the stream. They loved one another. At times they were burned by the fire. At times they were cut by the stars. But just as often the pack would hunt down the fire and snuff it out. Just as often the stars were afraid to descend to the pack's hunting grounds. No one had seen a golden woman or a golden man for many years, and they were not thought of. This was the way of the world and the marked wolf thought she had found the cycle of days as it would forever be.

After many days like this, the marked wolf and the true wolf came across a golden woman.

The marked wolf was of two minds about the golden woman. She remembered the times where she and the golden woman shared and drank and loved, but now she had the silver pack for that. She also remembered the times the golden woman burned her. This golden woman was not so bright, and the marked wolf was able to get very close and lick her face, all without a single patch of fur being singed.

The golden woman was tickled by the marked wolf's whiskers. The golden woman said to the wolf "I remember you. You used to walk beside me. Let it be so again." The marked wolf saw her as a pup, one who did not know the ways of the silver pack. She said to the golden woman "I am a wolf of the silver pack. No one leads me." The marked wolf and the true wolf ran on, faster than the golden woman could follow.

Days later the golden woman caught up with the marked wolf and the true wolf. The golden woman questioned the pack, asking "If you have no leader, how are you a pack?" The marked wolf told the golden woman what the true wolf had told her long ago in another life. "We often go our separate ways. But when we gather we share our kills. And when we need someone to watch our hindquarters as we drink from the stream another will likely come. Some of us are old and strong and some of us are only weak pups. Sometimes we fight and sometimes we yap. But together, we are stronger than the fire and can hide from the stars. Both together and apart, we love one another." Then she thought to add "Are you stronger than the fire and the stars and even the pack to tell us different?"

The golden woman rose to the very tips of her toes and said with conviction "I am stronger than the fire. I am stronger than the stars. I am stronger than the pack. I will douse the fire and put the sun back in the sky for all to see. The stars will hide in the heavens. The pack will follow me. All will know the light of the sun."

The marked wolf laughed at the golden woman, and with one paw pushed her from her toes to her backside. The marked wolf said to the golden woman "You talk big for a pup." The true wolf laughed as well.

This story, cubs, does not have an ending. It is true that once the golden women and golden men lead the wolves of the world. It is also true that they are pups, but the fate of pups is to grow. We of the pack have not extinguished the fire that has shone over the world. And the sun was what once shone over Creation before the fire. It may be so again. No one has found the cycle of days as it will forever be. The cycle changes. You must often think of the best way through bad times. For when the sun and the fire battle, Creation will burn.


End file.
